


Family Matters

by JoHu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoHu/pseuds/JoHu
Summary: A modern day take on Inuyasha/Yashahime where Toga is alive…oh and his ex-wife is coming to dinner.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 189





	1. Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been intrigued by Toga’s character. I wish he was alive in the show to see: 1. More of his desire for his sons to understand the importance of having someone to protect, particularly Sesshomaru. 2. His relationship with Sesshomaru’s mother before falling in love with Izayoi (just because Inukimi seems like such an unbothered diva and I want more of her lol). 3. Toga being a grandfather to Towa, Setsuna and Moroha. You just know he would spoil his grandbabies. So I finally decided to pull this modern day AU fic out of my head and write it down.

Toga’s eyes were glued to his laptop, silently scanning the portfolio for an extremely high profile account Taisho Inc. had successfully attained as of that morning. He’d built his wealth management company from the ground up and had literally poured his blood, sweat and tears into it to see it flourish. And flourish it did. Taisho Inc., incorporated in Japan, spanned across Asia, Europe and America, with the elite clamouring for the company’s renowned specialist services.

Toga smiled proudly at his sons who looked back at him with golden eyes and long silvery white hair that matched his own. Sesshomaru looked impeccable as usual, not a crease in his designer suit and not a hair out of place. His younger son Inuyasha was also fully suited up due to just exiting said high profile meeting. He was sure however, that his youngest was just itching to remove his jacket and loosen up.

Toga sat forward in his sleek black office chair, setting his folded hands on his spotless mahogany desk.

“It’s nice to know that you two can work together. Good job in securing the Nakamura account.”

“It wasn’t _too_ mentally taxing working with Inuyasha, surprisingly.” Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly.

“I didn’t get the urge to kill Sesshomaru once.” Inuyasha shrugged carelessly.

Toga chuckled to himself. Not that they’d admit it but his boys were quite the dynamic duo despite their vastly different personalities. They knew how to charm a potential client, whether it be with Sesshomaru’s effortlessly suave mannerisms or Inuyasha’s naturally rugged appeal. Combining their individual attributes made them unstoppable. He was glad that they both had a knack for the business because he was starting to tire of shouldering the bulk of it. He had been both President and CEO since he was 21. He was nearing his 46th birthday and he wanted to relax and enjoy the fruits of his labour.

“Good.” He replied to his sons, “because I want you two to take on a bit more responsibility. Sesshomaru, I want you to start taking over some of my duties from today. Inuyasha, since Sesshomaru will be the acting President and CEO, you’ll step into his role as Vice President.”

Both brothers looked at their father skeptically.

“Dad are you retiring or something?” Inuyasha frowned.

“Not at all, just taking a step back, never too early to start preparing you two to take over. Any objections?

“None.” Sesshomaru immediately responded, looking him straight in the eye.

Toga smiled to himself. The boy had been born ready to step into his shoes.

“Guess not.” Inuyasha replied nodding slowly.

“Glad to hear it. Now that that’s settled, Izayoi and I just had the pool renovated. I want my granddaughters over at the house this weekend to christen it. 9:00 am sharp tomorrow.” He grinned widely.

Both brothers rolled their eyes at their father. It was incredible how Toga could transition from indomitable finance magnate to doting grandfather in the blink of an eye.

“Fine.” Inuyasha laughed.

Sesshomaru simply nodded.

“Come pick them up around 6 on Sunday, we’re having a family dinner.” Toga stated. It clearly wasn’t a request but a command.

“Yeah me and Kagome will be there.” Inuyasha confirmed finally unbuttoning his jacket and loosening the knot of his tie.

“Sesshomaru?” Toga prompted as his son merely frowned.

“The heck is your problem?” Inuyasha asked just as confused by his brother’s silence. They had family dinners at least twice a month. While Sesshomaru wasn’t particularly sociable he’d never expressed any objection to them.

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a deadly glare before clearing his throat.

“Father, I suppose now is as good a time as any to inform you that mother will be flying in from Milan on Sunday.” Sesshomaru said evenly.

Inuyasha’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he quickly glanced over at Toga who raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

“She’s staying with Rin and I for a few days to spend some time with the twins. If Rin and I are to attend it would be impolite to leave her at home alone.” Sesshomaru finished.

“Of course Kimi is invited to join us son, she is family after all.” Toga smiled genuinely.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged a brief glance. While there never seemed to be any bad blood between their mothers (indeed Inukimi and Izayoi were extremely cordial as far as ex-wives and current wives went) they’d never seen them interact for extended periods.

“Fine, we’ll be there.” Sesshomaru assured his father.

* * *

Toga mulled over the fact that his ex-wife would soon be back in Japan.

Their marriage had been the result of an intoxicating whirlwind romance. He was enticed by her beauty and playful nature, she by his good looks and charm. But what had started out like a blazing flame fizzled just as quickly. Inukimi was a successful, sought after model. She travelled often and she didn’t particularly want to spend extended periods in Japan. He was just putting Taisho Inc. on the map and had no interest in a mobile lifestyle. She wanted to be constantly pampered and spoiled and with his focus on his company he simply couldn’t provide the level of attention she demanded.

Their divorce was disturbingly amiable, like old friends simply parting ways. Inukimi had practically skipped off to Milan soon after. It had always been her favourite city so that came as no surprise. Sesshomaru was subsequently raised in Italy and returned to Japan during the holidays. His son was always respectful to his new step-mother though never interested in exchanging more than two words with her. He was clearly not fond of his new baby brother who had been born soon after he turned 5. When Sesshomaru turned 12, he returned to Japan permanently as Toga and Inukimi had agreed during the divorce proceedings. 

After meeting Izayoi Toga realized that he and Inukimi had been more in lust than in love, so different were the two relationships. He would always cherish those years with Kimi because she had given him his firstborn and heir. However, he wanted his sons to find true love like he did with Izayoi.

Inuyasha’s love life didn’t require much of his intervention. There was a rough period in his teens when he’d dated Kikyo. A highly attractive girl to be sure, kind and well educated. Their relationship ended however after an explosive argument. Inuyasha had seemed so broken that Toga wondered if his boy would ever recover. Even months after the breakup Kikyo always seemed to hover at the edge of Inuyasha’s mind. When Taisho Inc. had hired Kagome Higurashi as the new Head of Accounting for the Japan branch it couldn’t have played out any better. She was beautiful, bright and assertive. Despite the fact that his son and Kagome were almost always ready to bite each other’s’ heads off it quickly became obvious that they genuinely cared for each other. She’d accepted Inuyasha for all of who he was even when she was exasperated by his behaviour. She’d even been able to accept his complicated past with Kikyo and help him move past it. She was perfect for his son, a perfect addition to their family and he and Izayoi had welcomed her with open arms.

Sesshomaru, his arrogant firstborn, he loved that boy but dammit he could be difficult. It was no different when it came to his love life. Sesshomaru turned heads everywhere he went so it was no surprise that he had numerous suitors. He never showed much interest though and when he did the relationships were typically casual, brief and cold. There was a persistent girl named Sara, from a highly reputable family who shamelessly pursued his son. Thankfully Sesshomaru showed little interest in the girl. With how subservient she was willing to be his son would walk right over her. There was another girl Kagura who worked for a competing firm. She too made no secret of her interest in Sesshomaru. Toga had always detected a sly, sinister side to her though which was unsettling to say the least. Thankfully his son showed no significant interest in that one either or Toga most certainly would have had to step in. He was starting to wonder if his son would ever settle down though. He was immensely proud of his son’s drive and dedication to the company. However he did not want Sesshomaru to lead Taisho Inc. without first truly understanding the meaning of selflessness and service to others. Qualities which tended to flourish when a man had his own family to serve and protect.

As fate would have it Toga was leaving a morning board meeting when he’d spotted Sesshomaru in conversation with a girl. He hadn’t seen her before but she was not the typical sort of female with which his son usually consorted. For one, she was very obviously young. Her adorable heart shaped face was tipped up towards Sesshomaru, her big brown eyes giving her an overall air of innocence. The girl accepted some papers from Sesshomaru with a positively sunny smile and he raised an eyebrow as his son gave her a slightly amused smile in return. His son _did not_ genuinely smile often. Interesting.

He’d told his in-house legal counsel Myoga he’d catch up with him later as he decided to watch the scene play out. He stealthily made his way around the third floor’s flight of steps and stood silently behind a wall listening to their conversation.

“Thank you for helping me pick these up. I’m so sorry about bumping into you Mr. Taisho, I wasn’t paying attention.” The girl was saying.

“Sesshomaru.” His son said simply, scanning one of the papers intently.

“Oh. It’s nice to meet you Sesshomaru. My name’s Rin.” The girl replied easily, accepting the last sheet from Sesshomaru.

“You’re an accountant then?” he asked indicating the ledgers on the sheets she held.

“Not yet. I’m actually an intern in the accounting department. I’m in my last year of University and I really enjoyed the financial planning elective. I was really excited to get an internship here and maybe get some hands on experience in that area.”

“Hm, you won’t get much of that in accounting.” Sesshomaru said, “maybe put in a request to move around to different departments, get some real experience with clients who come in for investment and maybe estate planning advice.” He advised.

That was more words than Toga had heard his son utter in ages, outside of conducting business.

Her face lit up at the idea, “That would be amazing! I don’t want to be a bother though.” She replied.

“The firm is rather accommodating, I’m sure it won’t be an issue.” He assured.

“Thanks so much for the advice, and for helping me pick up these.” She said motioning to the stack of papers, “It was really nice meeting you, Sesshomaru.”

He nodded as she bowed politely and dashed off with a cheery wave.

Peeking around the wall Toga observed his son watching the girl’s shapely, retreating figure thoughtfully before heading in the opposite direction.

Toga liked the look of the girl. She spoke to Sesshomaru confidently, easily, honestly. None of the simpering or cringe worthy seduction tactics that females usually employed around his son.

He’d immediately picked up the phone when he returned to his office, calling the Head of Accounting.

“Kagome dear, how are you today? I’m fine thanks. I understand that accounting has an intern for the summer…”

His son was understandably baffled on hearing why he had been called into Toga’s office three days later.

“Father I am the acting Vice President, it is rather unorthodox that you would place an intern under my direct supervision.” Sesshomaru said clearly displeased.

Toga stood from his desk unperturbed by the annoyance radiating off his son. Sesshomaru wasn’t wrong but those were the perks of heading his own organization. He could do whatever he liked.

“I’m trying something new. Besides, everyone at this company is under our supervision.” Toga replied.

A polite knock at the door interrupted Sesshomaru’s rebuttal.

“Ah, there they are now.” Toga grinned heading over to his office door.

Toga pulled the door open and there stood Rin smiling brightly.

Her eyes immediately met his son’s across the room, both shocked to see the other.

“Rin, please come in.” Toga smiled, looking like the cat that got the cream. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father suspiciously.

Snapping her eyes away from Sesshomaru and seemingly trying to regain her focus Rin stepped in and bowed respectfully before replying, “Hello Mr. Taisho, it’s nice to see you again. You as well, uhh, Sesshomaru.”

The girl was clearly conflicted about addressing his son so informally in Toga’s presence but Sesshomaru simply nodded and did the same,

“Rin.”

“I see you two are already acquainted, that’s good.” Toga said feigning ignorance. He’d leave out the fact that he’d spotted Rin in Sesshomaru’s silver Aston Martin the day before, the two of them having returned from lunch together. “I was made aware that Rin is interested in financial planning and we’re always looking to train and hopefully retain young talent. I want to put her under your supervision Sesshomaru, give her some, practical experience, to make the most of her internship. Any objections from either of you?”

“None at all Sir.” Rin answered, a light blush creeping up on her face as she looked at Sesshomaru.

“None.” Sesshomaru replied, looking back at her with a pleased expression.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

Five years, two wonderful daughters-in-law and three precious granddaughters later Toga was satisfied that his sons were settled and genuinely happy. That was all he’d ever wanted for them.

* * *

“Inukimi’s back in town? Well that’s always a good time.” Kagome chuckled pushing aside some folders and giving her husband her undivided attention.

Inuyasha had gone down to his wife’s office immediately after speaking with his father and brother. He sat across from her at her desk, his feet propped on the edge casually.

“She’s always interesting that’s for sure. I can’t really remember her and mom sitting down to dinner together though.” He contemplated, “When I was a kid, I remember her coming to the house to drop off Sesshomaru, but she never really stayed that long. Not even for a night.”

“Hmmm, she always sends such adorable clothes for Moroha even though she’s only met her once. You can really tell she’s a fashion director.” Kagome remarked.

Inuyasha nodded. It was nice that Inukimi sent Moroha gifts almost as often as her own granddaughters. Sometimes even matching clothes for all the cousins much to the three little girls’ delight. It seemed that she too genuinely shared his father’s philosophy that they were all family.

“You know things like that really show who she is deep down. Even though she comes off as kinda stuck-up.” He replied.

“You mean like Sesshomaru?” Kagome laughed, “I still can’t figure out your brother but he’s almost like a whole different person with Rin.”

“Yeah. Like mother like son I guess. I always wondered how Dad could have been with two women who are _so_ different. But maybe they’re actually the same in all the ways that count.” Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome blinked at her husband’s observation, “That’s… really insightful honey. You might be on to something there.” She said playfully.

He caught her eye and grinned wickedly before grabbing the remote on her desk and closing the blinds.

“Inuyasha! It’s the middle of the day!” she protested as he strolled to the door and locked it before walking around her desk and pulling her to her feet.

“Exactly, it’s Friday and everyone’s gone out for lunch. We’re safe.” He answered easily lifting her onto the desk and pulling up the hem of her pencil skirt.

She sighed but gave in easily, expertly undoing the buttons of his slacks.

“And Kagome…try to be quiet this time.” He teased kissing her.

* * *

Sesshomaru left the office around lunch time and headed home. He parked his white Lamborghini alongside the spacious Cadillac that served as their family car. While luxury cars were certainly his guilty pleasure he’d never imagined a day would come when he would purchase one specifically to accommodate two infant car seats. His infants. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe he was married let alone with twin daughters. But after meeting his wife his views on a lot of things had been altered.

He entered through the side door from the garage and was immediately struck by the quiet. Their house was never quiet with toddlers. He spotted his wife in the spacious kitchen seated at the long white marble island engrossed in something on her laptop. Her hair was in a loose braid hanging over her right shoulder and she wore tight blue shorts and a tank top. He took in her delicate bare feet fondly. All the designer footwear in the world at her disposal and she was still barefooted 90 percent of the time. She always looked like an innocent fresh water nymph and it never failed to make his loins stir.

“Busy?” he asked.

Her head snapped towards him and she grinned, hopping down from the stool immediately, and walked over to him.

“You’re home early.” She said pushing up on the tips of her toes to kiss him, “Have you eaten anything?”

“Not yet. Towa and Setsuna?” he inquired about their daughters.

She smiled over her shoulder at him as she pulled open the refrigerator.

“Quiet isn’t it?” she laughed, “I took them to preschool.” she said pulling out the makings of a miso ahi tuna salad for two.

He raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation. He’d been an advocate of preschool since the girls turned three but Rin was hesitant. She’d been orphaned at a young age and had abandonment issues that resurfaced in triggering situations. All it took was their daughters pouting and crying for their parents not to leave them alone at the school for Rin to demand they turn the car around. Rin more than adequately home schooled the girls so he didn’t object, just waited for her to come around. It had taken almost a year but it seemed like she was finally ready.

She sighed as she said, “I had to cut the apron strings some time right? They’re almost four and you’re right, they should get used to a school environment, other children.”

He sat on the stool she’d vacated and watched her precisely slice the fish, “Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’ve just been throwing myself into work. Oh! Speaking of!”

She quickly washed and dried her hands and he blinked as she sat in his lap and pulled her laptop closer.

“I looked into the DuPont account at the Paris branch. Ethical investing is always so tricky. And worse the client restricted us to France. God knows we can’t rely on corporate social responsibility reports. But I found a french luxury group that might actually fit the bill. Subsidiaries include major designer brands. Environmental impact under 45 percent the average for its size and a 12 year plan to reduce emissions by 60 percent.”

“60? What’s the strategy to achieve that?” he asked disbelievingly.

“Mainly reworking their raw material supply chains for majority renewable energy use.”

“No wonder it’s a 12 year plan.” He scoffed. “Premium?”

“Estimated 30%, buttt…” she said not even having to turn around to look at him to know he was about to object, “They’ve done this before with their gold supply chain at a 25% premium. Now the premium for ethical gold is less than 1%. They have a track record for success with this.”

“Current turnover?”

“$14 billion.”

“Stock price?”

“580 euros.”

“We’ll need to verify every aspect of that plan preferably from the source…”

“Already on it. I called their chief sustainability officer and she was thrilled to send over any documents the company needed. I should have that within the week.”

He smiled proudly as she emailed him the information. As his wife she certainly didn’t need a pay cheque anymore but she still enjoyed working from home when she wasn’t seeing to the twins. He wasn’t sure if she wanted to officially return to the office now that the twins were finally getting settled into school but he’d leave that decision up to her.

“Exemplary work, as usual.” He complimented, wrapping his arms around her.

“Well I was, _thoroughly_ , trained by the best.” She reminded him, meeting his eyes playfully over her shoulder.

“Indeed.” He smirked arrogantly.

She bit her lip as his hand slid inside the front of her jean shorts. She twisted in his arms kissing him deeply...

**_A while later…_ **

“Oh, by the way…” she panted, trying to catch her breath as they lay on the kitchen floor recovering. It amused her to no end that her aristocratic husband would literally have sex anywhere.

“Everything’s ready for your mother’s arrival on Sunday.”

“God help us all.” he muttered and proceeded to tell her about their unusual impending family dinner.

* * *

**Author's note** : Hey guys! Thanks for the positive comments and reactions to this fic. The next chapter will be up in a couple weeks. <3


	2. Model Behaviour

_**Saturday** _

“Daddy, we want two puppies!” Towa exclaimed throwing up two tiny fingers as she excitedly sat forward as much as the restrains on her car seat would allow.

Damn Paw Patrol. They were addicted to the show. They watched it religiously as did Moroha, enthralled by the adventurous rescue missions the puppies undertook. Even now the goddamn theme song was playing on the twins’ individual television monitors embedded into the rear headrests of the Cadillac’s front seats. He was driving his daughters to his father and stepmother’s house for the weekend. Rin had dressed them in floral sundresses over their bathing suits, Towa in pink and Setsuna in purple. White sandals adorned with petite white flowers completed the outfits.

As if he would even let them have one pet let alone two. But he was curious.

“Why do you need two?” he asked against his better judgment.

“’Cus there’s two of _us_!” Towa said gesturing animatedly to herself and Setsuna as if it wasn’t obvious.

“We want to call them ‘A’ and ‘Un’.” Setsuna added enthusiastically, though with much more composure than her older sister.

Of course they already had names picked out. He switched topics before the dog debate could further escalate.

“So you two liked school?”

“Yea! It was fun.” Towa cheered.

“But Mommy cried on the way there.” Setsuna revealed.

Sesshomaru briefly glanced in the rear view mirror to see Setsuna frowning.

“Did she?” he asked.

“Uh huh.” Towa confirmed watching her sister, “We were good so she wouldn’t worry.”

“We didn’t cry this time.” Setsuna added proudly.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly to himself. He’d suspected they’d realised that something was amiss with Rin after their massive tantrum at the preschool the last time.

“There’s a stupid boy there.” Towa informed.

“Yeah, he pulled my hair.” Setsuna said.

“What?” Sesshomaru asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“The teacher put him in time out!” Towa laughed.

Sesshomaru made a note to tell Rin that _he’d_ be taking the twins to school on Monday as the imposing yet elegant automatic, silver, steel gates to the Taisho mansion parted to allow his black Cadillac Escalade entry. As he drove up the winding, grey porcelain tiled driveway he spotted Inuyasha’s white Range Rover and parked a car space behind it.

As he let the twins out he spotted an exasperated Inuyasha in the midst of what seemed to be a heated argument with an agitated Moroha.

“Let’s talk again when you’re 7, now _drop_ it!” Inuyasha said firmly to his daughter.

Moroha bristled, fists clenched and cheeks puffing adorably, “But Daddy I want one _now_!"

“Stop acting like a brat, the answer is _no_. Settle down or we’re going home right now.” Inuyasha threatened.

Not even a little deterred by the threat Moroha opened her mouth to reply when she spotted her cousins and took off running towards them instead, red sun dress with white polka dots flying behind her.

The girls excitedly greeted each other before turning to their respective uncles.

As Inuyasha bent to hug the twins Moroha smiled up at Sesshomaru expectantly, hands folded sweetly behind her back. She giggled in delight as he lifted her and kissed her forehead before setting her back down to run ahead with her cousins.

“Being bested by children now brother?”

“Oh shut up Sesshomaru. She’s even feistier than Kagome. But seriously, if I hear one more word about getting a damn dog.”

Sesshomaru didn’t agree with Inuyasha often but with that he one hundred percent concurred.

“They started watching that infernal show at your house.” Sesshomaru stated, not even having to say Paw Patrol.

“Hell no! It was definitely _yours_.” Inuyasha countered.

They continued sniping at each other as they walked up the rest of the driveway stopping at the large circular fountain in the middle of courtyard which the girls were currently running around. Just beyond the fountain was the flight of stairs which led up to the curved glass paneled mahogany doors of the sprawling white mansion. The lawn surrounding the impressive dwelling was pristine as were the gardens extending around either side of the staircase in a large semicircle.

“Let’s go around to the back you three.” Inuyasha instructed.

The girls immediately obeyed following the path around the side of the house where they encountered Izayoi. She was walking gracefully towards them, the welcoming smile on her face highlighting her bright eyes and pretty, delicate features. She wore a red, thin strapped, high cut, one piece bathing suit. A short red wrap was tied around her waist for modesty and her long, silky, unbound black hair flowed around her shapely body.

She’d come from an affluent household, her father being a Japanese diplomat for most of her life. She’d travelled extensively and attended the best schools in Japan and abroad. The constant travelling however, made her long for stability and a sense of permanence. Then she’d met Toga and felt a sense of belonging she never thought she’d experience in her lifetime. Despite being able to take literally any career path she’d desired, she’d readily agreed to assume the role of high profile housewife, supporting her husband in running the global empire he had established. Not only did she enjoy it, she fit the position seamlessly. Planning and hosting endless dinners and galas came naturally as did flawlessly wining and dining the most prestigious of Tashio Inc.’s clientele.

“Hi Grandma!” Moroha shouted launching herself into Izayoi arms.

Having the grandmother/step-grandmother talk with toddlers had certainly been equal parts awkward and amusing but the girls eventually understood the difference and the twins addressed Izayoi by her name.

“Hi honey!” Izayoi laughed, kissing her active granddaughters’ cheeks.

“Hello sweethearts!” she said hugging and kissing the twins.

“You three,” she said bending down to look at the cute little girls fondly, “are going to _love_ Grandpa’s surprise!” she said chuckling as the three little girls’ eyes widened with excitement, “Go ahead he’s waiting for you!” she said, grinning as they ran off.

“I don’t think you’re ready for this one boys.” Izayoi warned teasingly as she affectionately pinched Inuyasha’s cheek, “Hello son.”

“Mom!” he complained loudly.

“Sesshomaru.” She smiled at her stepson.

Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment as they continued towards the back yard.

Izayoi began laughing as the girls’ shrill squealing could be heard.

As they rounded the corner they spotted Toga wearing red and blue swimming trunks and carrying all three of his ecstatic granddaughters. He held a twin in each arm high against his muscled chest and Moroha was grinning widely from her lofty perch on his shoulders.

Then they saw it. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked disbelievingly at their father’s ‘surprise’. The free form, 8 foot depth swimming pool which merged with the landscape and was fed by various waterfalls cascading down the surrounding rock formations remained largely unchanged. However, the main pool now fed into a massive, adjacent, circular structure which could only be described as a full-fledged children’s water park. The structure’s in-ground pool was shallow and the water appeared to maintain a depth of around 4 feet. The theme was a bright, bamboo jungle motif and there were multiple, interconnected jungle gym towers of differing heights from which at least six slides in various animal prints extended into the water. There were numerous animals on the pool's perimeter including fishes, frogs, turtles and crocodiles all spouting water from their mouths towards the middle of the pool. In the center of the pool a monkey swung from two bamboo poles with bright yellow snakes wrapped around them, all three spraying water in the direction of the slides.

After a moment of speechlessness Sesshomaru firmly stated, “Father, you’re ridiculous.”

Inuyasha began nodding along in agreement when he abruptly paused and frowned, “Now look what you did Dad, you got me _agreeing_ with Sesshomaru!” he protested, “What’s next huh old man, an amusement park?!”

“Oh live a little boys.” Toga said, easily dismissing his sons, “What’s the point of being wealthy if you don’t do things like this once in a while? It’s actually far more impressive than even I had envisioned but then again, Totosai’s work is always top notch.”

Of course their father had enlisted Totosai’s engineering and construction company to make this spectacle a reality.

“You love your new water park don’t you grandbabies?” Toga cooed to his granddaughters.

“Yeah!!!” all three little girls cheered bouncing excitedly.

“Thank you Gandpa!” Towa smiled widely, lovingly hugging Toga tightly around the neck. The two younger girls immediately followed suit so that all three were cuddled around their grandfather’s head and chest.

Toga grinned triumphantly over at his sons, “The jury has spoken. See you tomorrow boys.” He said walking off with his granddaughters who happily waved goodbye to their fathers.

* * *

_**Sunday** _

“Jaken moved the limo, he found a park closer to the exit.” Rin informed Sesshomaru as she checked her phone. Jaken, Sesshomaru’s long-time Personal Assistant who was more like family, had driven them to the airport to collect his mother.

Sesshomaru nodded absentmindedly, much more interested in his wife’s petite, curvaceous form as she stood just in front of where he was seated in the arrivals waiting area. Her back was to him as she scanned the incoming flights on the large screen. A sliver of the pale skin of her back was exposed just above her black, high-waisted skinny jeans and just below her long sleeved, white, cashmere crop top. She was wearing the nude, patent leather louboutin stilettos he had bought her purely for his own selfish enjoyment. The glossy heels perfectly defined her toned calves, thighs and posterior and he was almost disappointed as she turned back to him.

“The flight was delayed but only by 10 minutes, she should be here soon.” Rin said taking a seat beside him.

“Have you made a decision about Paris later this week?” he inquired. He wanted to personally investigate the french luxury group that could potentially receive the lion’s share of the very hefty DuPont investment. It was a two day trip and the meeting would likely take just half a day. He wanted his wife all to himself the remaining day and a half.

“Sesshomaru, we really shouldn’t leave your mother at home alone the one week she’s here to visit.” Rin smiled.

Typically he would agree except…

“She won’t be alone, she’ll be with the twins. She’ll be thrilled to watch them and Jaken will take care of getting them to school and back. It’s perfect.”

Rin hummed unsurely. It was the perfect scenario to have both Kimi and Jaken serve as temporary caretakers but poor Jaken, Kimi seemed to take immense pleasure in frazzling the poor man’s nerves.

“We’ll stay at the Four Seasons...” Sesshomaru continued, “In the _French_ Suite.” He stated knowing that he’d won when her heated gaze met his wicked stare. Paris was the first extended business trip she had accompanied him on when she was still an intern. She’d arrived a virgin but certainly hadn’t left one. They had _thoroughly_ defiled every inch of that suite for days. It was a miracle they’d gotten any work done.

He raised an amused eyebrow as she shifted slightly, squeezing her thighs together, a tell-tale sign that she was getting aroused.

Rin bit her lip, her eyes slowly and unabashedly moving from his handsome face to where his toned pectoral and abdominal muscles were starkly defined through the sleek, slim fit, grey turtle neck he wore. An uninterrupted stretch of time entirely dedicated to being intimate with her gorgeous husband? That was rare since the twins had been born. It really was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“Fine,” she grinned, “if your mother agrees. Oh!” Rin suddenly stood and waved, “There she…”

Rin trailed off with a laugh and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, looking over just in time to see a young male airport employee trip over his own feet as Inukimi sashayed into the waiting area.

Typical. It was always the same. His mother’s arresting beauty and bold personality never failed to attract attention. All eyes in the waiting area followed her, some whipping out their camera phones, as she acknowledged Rin’s wave and regally made her way over to them.

She was quite simply, stunning, in a lavender, Valentino halter jumpsuit which perfectly accentuated her trim physique. Her white, ankle strap Gucci high heels tapped lightly against the floor as she strutted ahead of the young man eagerly pushing her two large Louis Vuitton suitcases and accompanying hand luggage on a trolley. Her signature, thick, luxurious, white fur shawl was draped around her upper body and her long silvery white hair fanned around her attractively. With just a hint of a smirk on her lips, painted in a striking violet hue, she looked the absolute epitome of posh, pampered and privileged.

“Kimi! It’s great to see you again.” Rin warmly greeted, merrily hugging her mother-in-law.

“You’re as adorable as ever Rin.” Kimi smiled at her daughter-in-law before her golden gaze met her son’s.

“Sesshomaru, you’re looking well son.” She stated, patting his cheek fondly after he’d finished easily pulling her luggage off the trolley and generously tipping the worker.

“As are you mother. You certainly haven’t lost your touch.” Sesshomaru commented, looking around pointedly at all the attention she was attracting.

“You can’t lose something you were born with dear.” She smirked arrogantly, waving playfully at two young girls attempting to covertly photograph her. Rin giggled as the girls waved back sheepishly and cautiously approached Kimi for a photo.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as others became emboldened to approach for pictures and autographs until they were surrounded by a small crowd. This was _exactly_ why he’d suggested she charter a private jet but Kimi had refused. Although she’d long retired from the runway her timeless beauty and cemented status as fashion royalty meant that she was easily recognisable globally. But rather than avoid crowds like a normal celebrity, she _lived_ for the drama of clamouring fans.

“It’s so nice to take a break from work.” Kimi stated as they eventually made their way towards the exit twenty- five minutes later, “I did bring a few test pieces from my lingerie line though, you’ll try them on won’t you Rin?”

“Sure.” Rin smiled obligingly.

Although Kimi had mostly taken up various fashion consultancy roles since retiring, her highly successful lingerie line continued to be her favourite personal project. She liked testing out her pieces on various body types and had long enlisted Rin as one of her fit models.

Rin could still recall the first instance. It had been shortly after she’d married Sesshomaru and they’d been visiting Kimi at her luxury villa. Rin chuckled remembering Sesshomaru freezing in the doorway of Kimi’s lavish living room at the sight of his new wife in a completely sheer, lacy, black, romper style lingerie.

_“Mother, what are you doing to her?” Sesshomaru inquired, having a **hard** time keeping his eyes off his wife’s pert breasts and rosy nipples. Rin quickly stifled a laugh and blinked innocently at her husband as their eyes met._

_“Hmmm?” Kimi asked distractedly as she recorded new measurements in a notebook, “What do you mean? Doesn’t she look lovely?”_

_“She’s naked.” Sesshomaru replied bluntly, his eyes dropping to the alluring, almost fully exposed ‘v’ between his wife’s thighs._

_“Nothing gets by you son.” Kimi muttered._

_“Isn’t lingerie supposed to leave something to the imagination?” He pointed out, although his protests were contrary to the way his eyes were devouring his wife’s body._

_“Not this particular piece. You’re interrupting, leave and I’ll give this to Rin as a gift.” Kimi smirked._

_Both women laughed as Sesshomaru immediately left without another word._

“Ah! Hello tiny man.” Kimi greeted Jaken as they approached the limousine.

Jaken twitched nervously, eyes wide as he adjusted his black flat cap and straightened his brown blazer.

“It’s very nice to see you again Madam, it’s Jaken.” He reminded her, as he often did.

“I kid, I _kid_.” Kimi smiled teasingly, “Of _course_ I remember your name.” she grinned, sliding gracefully into the limousine _without_ saying his name.

Rin laughed and shot Jaken a sympathetic look before sliding in opposite Kimi. Sesshomaru entered, sitting next to Rin and they began driving towards the house soon after.

“I’m sorry you won’t have much time to rest.” Rin said, “Dinner’s in just under three hours.”

“Ah yes, the family dinner.” Kimi grinned, “That should be fun.”

“Should we be worried about your idea of fun?” Sesshomaru asked suspiciously.

“Why ever would you worry?” Kimi asked genuinely confused.

“I can’t recall you ever being in such an intimate setting with…everyone.” Sesshomaru responded.

She looked at him blankly, “What do you mean every…?” She paused and a mischievous smile slowly formed on her lips.

“Everyone…or Izayoi?” Kimi asked holding back laughter as his eyes narrowed, confirming her suspicion. How very interesting. She supposed with her living in Italy not many in Toga’s blended family knew what the relationship between his wife and ex-wife was like exactly. Not beyond the polite, brief exchanges they’d witnessed over the years anyway. _Very_ interesting indeed.

“Mother.” Sesshomaru said warningly.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour son.” She chuckled.

He didn’t believe her for a second.

“Now,” Kimi smiled, “Tell me what my beautiful granddaughters have been up to.”

* * *

**Author’s Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed responses to your lovely comments. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave them! I’m in grad school and to be honest, it’s really kicking my ass at the moment. I’m struggling like crazy trying to balance my own research and teaching. Writing this fic is like a tiny escape from reality. I watched (and re-watched lol) Inuyasha as a kid (mostly for Sesshomaru loll) and I still can’t believe all these years later we’re getting Yashahime! I’ll try to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can <3


	3. Dinner and a Show

**_Taisho Mansion_ **

Sesshomaru, Rin and Inukimi made it to the Taisho mansion just after 6:00pm. Sesshomaru’s wore a sleek, silver grey dress shirt and black slacks and Rin a form fitting, thin strapped purple dress. Kimi had opted for a fitted, off the shoulder, periwinkle blue dress with a sweetheart neckline. A cushion-cut amethyst and diamond pendant hung from a sparkling silver chain around her neck and a fluffy white fur coat added another layer of opulence the ensemble.

“What’s in that bag?” Sesshomaru distrustfully questioned his mother as Rin cheerfully rang the doorbell.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Kimi smiled innocently at her son.

Inuyasha and Kagome met them at the door, informing them that Toga and Izayoi would be down shortly. Inuyasha wore a red shirt with black dress pants and Kagome a white fit and flare dress with a cute red ribbon and bow around the waist. They were welcoming Inukimi back to Japan just as the twins rushed in to greet their parents.

“Gigi!” they exclaimed, immediately spotting Inukimi and happily running into her arms.

“Towa, Setsuna!” Inukimi smiled, hugging her granddaughters lovingly.

Kagome turned to Rin with an amused expression, “Gigi?”

“Oh, yeah, short for Grandma.” Rin chuckled, “Kimi doesn’t mind ‘grandma’ but she thought Gigi was cuter. The girls liked it too so it eventually just stuck.”

“Oh Moroha look how big you’ve gotten!” Kimi exclaimed embracing the child who had run up behind her cousins curiously. Moroha grinned adorably, always quick to accept a stranger’s kindness.

Lowering herself gracefully to the height of the three little girls Kimi said, “It must be such fun to have each other as playmates. Guess what I have for you?” she whispered conspiratorially, grabbing the large bag she’d brought with her. The girls began jumping up and down, squealing with glee as Kimi pulled out three sparkly, pink, Paw Patrol onesies featuring the female puppy Skye. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha instantly rolled their eyes.

The girls profusely thanked Kimi before excitedly running over to their mothers and begging to put on the onesies immediately.

“Well hello everyone!” Toga smiled as he entered the foyer area hugging Rin and clapping Sesshomaru on the shoulder. He wore grey slacks and a white dress shirt with the two top buttons casually undone. Izayoi was at his side in a fitted, one shoulder, coral pink, cocktail dress.

“Kimi! It’s been too long.” Toga grinned hugging her.

“Not long enough.” She teased good-naturedly, returning the hug before turning to Izayoi.

The two women stared at each other for a long moment without speaking. Toga frowned and looked between them about to say something when Izayoi spoke in a clipped, coldly polite tone.

“Inukimi.”

“Izayoi. Please, call me Kimi.”

“I’d rather not.”

Kimi shrugged, “Your prerogative. You cooked or catered?”

“Cooked.”

“Hm, pity.”

Izayoi managed a tight lipped smile at the jab, eyeing Kimi’s luxurious coat.

“I hope you don’t mind mostly vegetarian dishes. I don’t delight in killing animals…or _wearing_ them.”

“Oh but its _faux_ fur today darling, all the rage.” Kimi smirked.

Inuyasha’s mouth had dropped open and Sesshomaru was watching the women like they’d grown extra heads. It was rather _surreal_ watching their mothers act like…them.

Toga’s expression was a cross between his sons’. He had no clue what was happening except that this passive aggressive taunting was _not_ the harmonious family dynamic he’d fostered with these two women. His mouth further dropped open as Izayoi said,

“Speaking of faux, that dress, Nordstrom knockoff?"

“Oh please, a sight better than that Bergdorf reject.”

“But you are looking well. Had anything nipped and tucked?”

“I’d wager not as much as _you’ve_ had filled and plumped.”

Izayoi opened her mouth to respond but suddenly descended into a fit of giggles after Kimi’s last quip.

“Oh my _god_ Kimi, no more!” she laughed, covering her mouth with her hands, “I can’t go anymore!”

“Oh you did well, _very_ convincing.” Kimi complimented with a proud grin.

“Sorry we couldn’t provide a more genuine catfight darlings.” Kimi said addressing the rest of the room with a wicked grin, “We’ve always been more of a dog family after all.” She finished, winking mischievously.

Kagome and Rin chuckled uneasily and Sesshomaru shook his head at their juvenile antics.

“That. was. _wild!!!_ ” Inuyasha laughed almost doubling over with mirth, “Damn! You two really had me going for a sec!”

He calmed slightly as Moroha excitedly ran over to show him her new onesie with cute brown puppy ears. He scooped her up, playfully kissing her cheeks as she squealed in delight.

Toga’s mouth was still open in shock as Izayoi and Inukimi hugged, kissing each other on the cheeks. As Izayoi took Kimi’s coat Kimi reached into its pocket.

“A gift for the lovely hostess.” Kimi said producing a slender, red Cartier jewelry box.

“Thank you.” Izayoi smiled brightly, opening the box to reveal a delicate platinum chain from which a single diamond was suspended like a drop of pure light, “Oh it’s lovely!” she exclaimed.

“Diamonds are a girl’s best friend.” Kimi quoted smugly, “Oh Toga, do pick up your jaw, you’ll be catching flies soon.”

Toga crossed his arms over his muscled chest, regarding his wife and ex-wife disapprovingly, “You two planned that little spectacle? Were you _actually_ trying to give me a heart attack?”

“It was just some witty repartee.” Kimi said waving an elegant hand dismissively as Izayoi chuckled. “We never get to play up the spatting wife and ex-wife bit, this was just too perfect. _You_ of all people should have known we weren’t serious.” 

“Does your twisted sense of humour know no bounds Kimi?” He said, rolling his eyes as his ex-wife poorly attempted to stifle her laughter.

“And you Izayoi,” he said, looking at his _usually_ sweet wife accusingly, “You wound me.”

“Oh, come on honey.” Izayoi smiled entwining her arm with his, “Don’t be so dramatic.”

Toga rolled his eyes at the irony of the statement. His wife and ex-wife had pretended to squabble for their own entertainment and _he_ was the dramatic one.

“Come on everyone,” Izayoi announced with a radiant smile, “let’s head to the dining room.”

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin were seeing to their children at the kids table before taking their seats at the dining table. Kagome was preparing Moroha’s plate as Inuyasha set up an iPad in the middle of the table to keep the girls entertained and occupied throughout dinner. Rin was seeing to the twins’ plates as Sesshomaru dealt with a fussy Towa who was suddenly refusing to eat anything green.

Finished seeing to her daughter Kagome stood and paused as she looked at the stately mahogany dining table. Toga sat at the head conversing animatedly with Izayoi on his right and Inukimi on his left. Izayoi looked amused and Inukimi’s eyes sparkled with mischief as Toga appeared to be scolding them both. She’d never seen them all together quite like that due to Kimi living abroad. They all seemed to share genuinely good chemistry, not to mention they certainly made quite the eye-catching trio.

“Wow,” Kagome remarked, “You and Sesshomaru had no choice but to be handsome huh?” she teased her husband.

“What do you mean?” Inuyasha asked with a frown.

“I mean, look at your parents,” she said motioning to the head of the table, “they’re like, some holy trinity of hotness.” Kagome laughed at her own ridiculous phrasing.

Inuyasha glanced over at the three in question to see his mother and Kimi taking turns teasing an exasperated Toga. He snorted in amusement, “Yea, those three are definitely _something_.” He muttered.

After the girls were settled they all took their seats. Sesshomaru sat next Inukimi and Rin next to him. Inyasha sat next to Izayoi and Kagome sat beside him.

“So,” Inuyasha said piling vegetables next to his teriyaki lamb chops “Just how close are you two anyway?” he asked looking at his mother and Kimi suspiciously. He figured they had to be somewhat close to have planned their little ruse so quickly.

“Quite close.” Izayoi smiled. “We started talking all the time after Sesshomaru moved to Japan.”

Kimi nodded in confirmation, “I needed frequent updates about my boy.”

“Hey now, I gave you updates all the time.” Toga said slicing into his steak.

“Indeed, and they were paltry and wholly uninspiring.” Kimi said bluntly. “As long as he was clothed, fed and excelling at school all was well in your book. When I wanted a _real_ update, I spoke to Izayoi.”

“And what exactly did a _real_ update entail?” Toga asked raising an eyebrow interestedly.

“Well…” Kimi said with a growing smirk.

Sesshomaru felt a familiar sense of foreboding as his mother’s eyes landed on him.

“Izayoi informed me that Sesshomaru had come home from senior high one day with a rather interesting bruise around the knuckles on his right hand.”

Sesshomaru frowned slightly but simply ate a forkful of vegetables as Kimi continued.

“Coincidentally, a bully who had given Inuyasha a nasty black eye the day before had shown up to school with a black eye of his own.” Kimi recounted.

Inuyasha froze and looked across the table at his older brother.

“Wait what? How could anyone have known who punched me, I never told anyone!” Inuyasha protested.

“We knew son.” Toga said as Izayoi nodded.

“Positively scandalous.” Kimi said, her golden eyes gleaming wickedly, “My baby exhibiting such _brutish_ behaviour. But after Izayoi explained that it was retribution for his younger brother, how could I possibly be upset?” Kimi finished, smiling sincerely over at her son.

Inuyasha pondered Kimi’s words. He’d suspected it at the time but was simply unable to believe that Sesshomaru cared enough about him to do such a thing. Growing up he'd often fought boys older than himself. Although Magatsuhi was 15 he’d been kept back in junior high due his deplorable grades. Magatsuhi started picking on him after he’d refused to mindlessly do his bidding like everyone else. He’d duked it out with the older boy but being just 12 at the time he’d been overpowered. The swelling and discolouration of his eye had been his most visible injury and he really hadn’t been looking forward to facing the boy in school the next day. To his surprise, his bully had shown up with a massive shiner that looked far more painful than his own and had backed off completely after that.

“Feh, so that _was_ you Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha confirmed, “I didn’t think you’d concern yourself with my issues.”

“I don’t recall that.” Sesshomaru replied indifferently, “I do however remember putting you in a box out on the curb for sale when you were 8 months old.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Toga laughed, highly amused at that memory.

As Izayoi recounted the tale of a six year old Sesshomaru attempting to sell his baby brother, Rin glanced over at her stoic husband. She smiled fondly as she lifted her fork with carrots to her mouth. It was so like him, to be so protective of his family yet deny it till his dying breath.

“We took so many pictures that day.” Izayoi laughed happily, “You know come to think of it Kimi, those are in the same box as Sesshomaru’s modelling photos.”

“What?” Inuyasha and Kagome asked dumbfounded.

Rin grinned as her husband pressed his lips together in a clear indication of his spiking irritation. She’d long discovered Sesshomaru’s childhood modelling career after her first visit to Kimi’s villa. Kimi had shown her several of his adorable haute couture photos and ad campaigns and there were random headshots of her son in various spots around her spacious living room.

“Sesshomaru…was a model?” Kagome asked incredulously.

“For five glorious years.” Kimi sighed fondly, “I mean, did you honestly think _I_ would let _that_ face go to waste?” she said gesturing to her undeniably gorgeous son.

“How did _I_ not know this?” Inuyasha asked giving his parents a baffled look.

“He stopped at around six years old.” Toga answered, “You were barely one Inuyasha.”

“Broke his mother’s heart when he did.” Kimi said dramatically placing her hand on her chest, “He was in _such_ demand at so many fashion houses that I thought I might have to switch from model to full-time momager.” She teased her attractive son, “But alas, one day he just glared at the photographer giving him direction and walked right off set. He never did take kindly to being told what to do.”

Everyone at the table chuckled at the understatement.

“We’re getting those pictures out after dinner.” Inuyasha insisted, shooting a wicked grin at Sesshomaru. Everyone at the table enthusiastically agreed.

Sesshomaru was about to object, with some choice words for his brother, when he paused at the feeling of bare toes rubbing against his calf. He looked over at Rin, raising his eyebrow at her obvious attempt to distract and calm him. Her smile was deceptively innocent, betraying nothing as her foot nudged higher up. He gave in, feeling the tension leave his body as he enjoyed his wife’s ministrations. If she kept doing that maybe he’d survive this dinner from hell without killing someone.

“Well, it was all for the best in the end.” Toga reasoned, “Both my boys were destined for the world of finance.” He smiled proudly.

“True, especially with a little prodding from their father.” Kimi said.

“What? I _never_ influenced their career decisions.” Toga objected.

“Yes you did.” Izayoi and Inukimi said in perfect unison, glancing at each other in pleasantly surprised amusement.

“Case in point? Sesshomaru was filing my tax returns, far better than my accountant I might add, at the age of 14. 14 Toga.” Kimi said raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a basic life skill! He would have had to learn eventually.” Toga defended.

“Inuyasha was analysing financial statements almost as soon as he could talk.” Izayoi added, giggling as Kimi nodded.

“Right?” Kimi agreed, “Sesshomaru could never even play a relaxed game of monopoly! The boy would spend ages considering if buying more real estate was a ‘wise investment’.” she said, using air quotes on her latter words for emphasis. 

“It’s always better to start them young!” Toga fiercely challenged as both women laughed, “If a career in the financial arena was a possibility, then I had ensure they understood the basic tenets!”

“Oh don’t get so riled up.” Kimi smiled, “We’re not saying you _forced_ them.”

“Of course not, just firmly guided them. It’s obvious they enjoy it.” Izayoi smiled sweetly at her husband.

“And it’s only natural that boys would want to emulate their father. Especially one as successful and powerful as you.” Kimi stated.

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Toga grinned, smugly leaning back in his chair, “Are you two planning on tag teaming me all night though? He asked, raising an eyebrow playfully at both women, the innuendo in his words plain and obvious.

Izayoi laughed airily, “It's just so fun to tease you. You make it rather, hard for us…not to.” 

“But we might show mercy if you beg…” Kimi smirked, “It’s always better when a man begs.”

“Touché ladies.” Toga enthusiastically replied, grinning at them wickedly.

Kagome’s eyebrows shot up at the three way exchange of dirty double entendres and Inuyasha gave all three of them a grossed out look at the _extremely_ suggestive undertone of their conversation. He couldn’t believe he thought their dynamic would be awkward. If anything, this night was proof that these three were _far_ too comfortable with each other.

“So,” Kagome asked looking at Kimi curiously, “are you planning on visiting more often now Kimi, to spend time the twins?”

“I might,” Kimi smiled, shrugging noncommittally, “But they’ll be visiting Italy as they get older, won’t they?” she said looking over at Sesshomaru and Rin.

Sesshomaru only registered everyone’s eyes in their direction when Rin’s foot abruptly stopped working it magic. He had only just coaxed his hand past her knee and had been far more interested in the lush softness of his wife’s inner thigh than in the conversation around him.

“What?” he asked distractedly.

Luckily Rin had caught the tail end of the conversation, “Of course the girls are going to spend time in Italy.” she replied with a smile, looking down as Setsuna wandered between her and Sesshomaru’s chair. Setsuna had seemingly finished with her dinner and had grown bored of whatever show Towa and Moroha were still engrossed in on the iPad.

Rin stroked her daughter’s hair as she said, “It’s always nice to have you here in Japan though Kimi, you really should come back more often.”

“Are you here for just the week?” Izayoi smiled, “You should visit again before you leave.”

“That can certainly be arranged.” Kimi replied smiling as Setsuna raised her arms to be lifted. She obliged and lifted her granddaughter unto her lap.

“Are you coming home with us Gigi?” Setsuna asked, curiously touching the deep purple amethyst pendant resting just above Kimi’s cleavage.

“Yes I am. I’ll be all yours for the _whole_ week. We can do anything you like.” Kimi smiled.

Setsuna looked up at her grandmother interestedly, “Can I bring you to school as my show and tell?” she asked.

“Oh god.” Sesshomaru muttered.

Kimi gasped exaggeratedly, holding a hand to her chest, “I would be _honoured_ to be featured at your show and tell Setsuna.”

Rin giggled as Setsuna grinned with delight.

“Please allow Setsuna to keep it _simple_ mother.” Sesshomaru said giving Kimi a knowing look. If he couldn’t spare the twins’ school from the force that was hurricane Kimi, he could at least try to mitigate the effect.

“Simple is my middle name son.” Kimi smiled innocently.

Toga snorted in amusement at the blatant lie.

“I would pay to watch that.” Inuyasha muttered to a chuckling Kagome.

“Pay them no mind love. We’re going to have a fantastic time!” Kimi said kissing her granddaughter’s cheek fondly.

* * *

After having dessert, everyone moved over to the family room. As promised Izayoi had retrieved several old family albums and numerous photographs from the span of Sesshomaru’s modelling career.

“I can’t believe you really tried to sell Inuyasha.” Rin laughed. She was holding a photo of an adorable baby Inuyasha in a cardboard box, a laminated ‘Baby For Sale’ sign with a contact number neatly attached. Definitely Sesshomaru’s handiwork.

“It’s never too late.” Sesshomaru said looking pointedly at his brother.

“Yeah, yeah.” Inuyasha scoffed, “Say that while striking a pose.” He grinned holding up a black and white headshot of a 4 year old Sesshomaru. His silvery white hair shone with the addition of glitter stars and a dark crescent moon was prominent on his forehead. The only colour in the photo was his piercing golden eyes which made for an extraordinarily striking contrast.

Kagome looked over to where Toga was seated across the room in his favourite black leather armchair. All three of his granddaughters sat cuddled in his lap, Towa on his right side and Setsuna and Moroha on his left, literally looking like three adorable puppies in their new onesies. He appeared to be intently listening as they showed him something on the iPad, nodding once in a while and seemingly making suggestions.

As Izayoi suggested showing Inukimi the renovated back yard before they called it a night, Kagome perked up as Toga left the iPad on the table next to the chair. She held Rin’s arm before she could leave the room with the others and put her finger to her lips to signal Rin to be quiet. As everyone else left the room Kimi remarked,

“A water park Toga? You would be that extra.”

“Look who’s talking!” he shot back.

As the others disappeared and the conversation trailed off Rin raised an eyebrow at Kagome.

“Something wrong?” Rin asked.

“I want to check the search history on this iPad.” Kagome said grabbing the item in question. As Kagome did just that Rin gasped as pictures of various breeds of pure white fluffy dogs popped up.

“I knew it!” Kagome whispered loudly.

“He wouldn’t?!” Rin questioned in shock.

“Rin, he built them their own water park, of course he would!!” Kagome replied.

They looked at each other and began laughing hysterically at the thought of the fits their husbands would have.

They eventually followed the others out to the back yard after sufficiently calming themselves. They couldn’t help their spontaneous bouts of laughter though, attracting suspicious looks from their husbands. The Taisho boys had no idea what was about to hit them.

* * *

**Author’s note** : Hi guys! Thanks again for all the amazing comments and feedback! I’m so happy you’re all enjoying the fic :D This is the end of the main plot. I’m going to do multiple one shots based on the story now. The first will most likely be Sesshomaru and Rin’s backstory. It won’t be for kids so if you’re under 18, I would not recommend ;) I can’t say when it’ll be up because life is about to get 10 x more hectic for me but I’m definitely doing it <3


End file.
